What if
by the storyteller12
Summary: What if Periwinkle was born in the warm seasons... what would happen what drama would be created? find out...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Tinkerbell and her friends they are the property of disney

Let us go back to the day Tinkerbell was born.

When the dandelion seed came flowing to the Pixie dust tree, with a gentle wind created by Vidia a fast filying fairy everyone was so exited to see TE new arrival. When the seed landed, all eyes where stunned to see it in the company of another one. When two dust fairies came to poor a cup filled with pixie dust the two girls lifted there heads looking a bit confused. At the same time Queen Clarion had arrived. After saying the traditional words she proceeded to check the wings of the the two young girls. Queen Clarion observed the wings closely and gave them both names."You my dear will be called Tinkerbell and you with your short white hair shall be called Periwinkle."

Then came the time to choose there talents. As Queen Clarion set up all the different choices, Tinkerbell and Periwinkle where observing each other. then came the time to choose there talents Tinkerbell walked in the middle of the circle touching the elements as she rotated. She passed the hammer, as she was going to grab the little tornado, the object stood up floating on it's own. Tinkerbell gave a quick stare back to the hammer feeling a little light reflecting on her. Looking at the hammer, she was amazed to seeing it float. When she approached her finger to touch it, the object released a blinding light, she was a tinker fairy.

Periwinkle just followed her heart, as she went clock wise observing every element. When she arrived to the flower that represented the garden fairies, she took a little longer admiring every feature of it. When she reached out to touch it, it didn't disappear. The flower stated to glow it was a little less stronger then her sister but still very strong.

The Queen approached to make the tables disappear. She chose two guides." Bobble, Clank you two show Tinkerbell around tinkers nook and Rosetta, would you kindly show Periwinkle around the pixie garden."

" Hello Miss Bell, let me introduce myself." said Bobble with his accent " I'm Bobble and this is Clank my best friend." " We will be your guides around Pixie Hollow." said Clank with a jolly voice. They flew over to tinkers nook not stopping once. " Wow!" said Tinkerbell looking at the view as they flew, but she was quickly pulled by the arm " No time Miss Bell we have to get you ready and go on the tour so you can start work as quickly as possible." Tinkerbell followed them slightly annoyed. A few minutes later the two sparrow man stopped which caused Tinkerbell to bump in to them slightly. " Here is tinkers nook. Isn't it beautiful?" said Clank with a voice filled with passion. Tinkerbell thought other wise looking down at the valley filled with busy fairies and sparrow man." Oh... um I think it's a great place to um... work?" She was clearly trying to hide her disappointment. Bobble showed her to the teapot house that they prepared for new arrivals. " This is going to be your house. It's all furnished and ready to go." " We didn't know your size so their is some scissors and tread on the table in case the clothes are to big." Tinkerbell watched Bobble and Clank go.

She interred the little house, took off her dandelion dress and tried on the clothing. " This is a little two big or should I say a lot. What if I made a cut here and another one there..." A few moments later she arrived in front of here new friends. " So what do you think? To much?" She said as she twirled around. She hade her classic green dress on and her hair up in a soft but neat bun. " Beautiful...so shall we go?"

With Periwinkle, things were a little more complicated. As her and Rosetta flew to the Pixie garden. The view was breath taking really far from disappointment. The problem was Rosetta she was talking so fast because of the new addition to the garden fairies her excitement was incontrollable. The flew past some fairly large closed flowers. Periwinkle was wondering what they were for. " These are are homes." said Rosetta with her southern accent " Your's is right beside mine. This is going to be fun we can have sleep overs and girl talk..." The garden fairy showed the new arrival her house "So you get out of that dress and ill help you make your outfit. Don't be shy i'm a girl to." said Rosetta seeing Periwinkle start to blush. The white hair fairy obeyed. As she took off here dress she revealed a pair of good sized brest and a curvy body." Hum... I think I know what would go beautifully to your type of body."

A few moments later the two girls came out of the house. Periwinkle was wearing a pastel pink and white ombre dress one strap. she also hade a matching fingerless glove and slippers. " Shall we go sugarcane?" And they flew off to explore.

what do you think? oh just to inform periwinkle is a garden fairy because she gave tink a flower and frosted it in the movie secret of the wings this is my first story so review pls


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Tinkerbell I only own my story.

It was the official first day in Pixie Hallow for the two girls. "Tink!" cried out a fairy with short white hair. " Where are you going?" "To get my daily Pixie dust. You wanna come?" "Sure why not? I've finished blooming the flowers anyway and I'm getting low on dust." Periwinkle said looking at the same time her wings that were starting to lose there shine. As the two sisters entered the Pixie tree something or should I say someone caught Tinkerbell's eye."Who is that?" she said slightly blushing at the sight of the platinum blond sparrow man."Him...oh his name is Terence. He's a nice guy." said Periwinkle blushing as the sparrow man waved at her. The two siblings flew over to Terence. "Hey..." "Hi..." Terence and Periwinkle flushed remembering yesterday's incident.

(yesterday)

"Here sugar is the Pixie dust tree. Every morning you get cup of Pixie dust pored on you." "This is amazing!" said Periwinkle looking in the majestic pool of golden particles. "May I help you?" said a voice but The young fairy got startled and fell in to the pool of dust "Ahhh!" she said disappearing. "Oh no this is not good. She' s going to..." said the sparrow man but was quickly interrupted as Periwinkle came flying out of the pixie dust as fast as a fast flying fairy."I OUCH CAN'T OUCH STOP!" said Periwinkle bumping into the walls of the tree. She tackled the blonde haired sparrow man and ended her flight on top of him. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to..." "It's ok don't worry about it. But can you get off of me?" "Oh hehe sorry." "Don't worry about it. I'm Terence and you are?" "Periwinkle." she said slightly shaken about what just happened. "Oh my god sugarcane are you alright?!" said Rosetta rushing towards Periwinkle. "I'm fine. You should be asking that to him." she said pointing out to Terence.

The two girls came out of the tree as they continued their tour Rosetta asked "Terence is kind of cute. What do you think of him?" "It's not like that!" she shouted trying to hide her face with no success. "What ever sugar."

(today)

"So how are you?" "I'm fine but still a bit shaken because of you know what." they both giggled still blushing a little."Um...did I miss something?" said Timkerbell visibly confused and getting a bitter look on her face "Yes you did. It's about yesterday..." When she finished telling the story to her sister all three were on the floor laughing "It would have been good to see. We should really get going I have work to do." Terence poured on the two girls their daily cup and waved goodbye as they left. Tinkerbell thought Terence was really cute and started to have a hint of jealousy seeing her sister getting along with him very well.

"Ouf! I got a lesson to learn never do 11 hours straight." said Tinkerbell trying to open her front door. Once open she threw her shoes off and slipped into a white night gown "It's getting a little late maybe a snack and then straight to bed." She went in her kitchen made some camomile tea and got herself a honeycomb cake. She slipped in her bed thinking of Terence and feel fast asleep.

"What am I going to do Rose I don't know if I like him. he's a nice guy but..." "Relax honeybun. I'm sure you'll figure something out but I'm getting tired. I'll see you tomorrow." she said as she walked out the front door leaving Periwinkle clueless "I guess after a good night sleep I'll be able ti figure myself out." she said as she prepared for bed.

so what do you guys think? the next chapter will be coming soon review to tell me how I'm doing or to just give suggestions ;)


	3. Chapter 3

After waking up, Periwinkle went straight to the bathroom. Rosetta always told her that a garden fairy always had to look her best or a least presentable every single day. She walked in to her bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her mirror was given to her on her arrival day. It was big and majestic decorated with flowers of all kind. Why a mirror? Because garden fairies bring beauty to the main land and a mirror reflects the beauty of all. Before she could grab her wooden brush, someone came knocking on the door. Thinking it was Tinkerbell or Rosetta she flew quickly to her door and opened it. Instead of her sister or best friend, their was a male figure at the door. "Hey." He responded shyly "Terence? What are you doing here?" Periwinkle was trying so hard not to blush in the sight of the sparrow-man, but her efforts where no good "Um well...I wanted to invite you to eat breakfast with me as friends." Terence was also flushing at the sight of the white hair fairy, afraid of her denying the invitation but he was quickly pulled out of his thoughts at the sound of Periwinkles voice "O-ok, why not. I'll see you at 9o'clock in the pixie cafe." "See ya later." Terence turned around and flew away under the watchful eye of Periwinkle "I still have to get ready." she went back into the bathroom and brushed her hair and teeth and took a shower. She slipped into her pink and white ombre dress then put her shoes on her tiny feet. In the hole process she was blushing and thinking about her newly found best friend, Terence.

Mean while, in tinkers nook, their was a very unhappy fairy. Tinkerbell arrived at her work station thinking of her sister "People like her better, they think she's pretty and nice, why did she have to get Terence. No no no, I still have a chance to have Terence." as she processed that thought her face, that was red as a rose, calmed down and took a normal color again. When Tinkerbell finished putting the last piece on a teapot, she flew down to the attendance board, that was used to check in, and turned a card with her name on it to mark that her work day was done. "I should probably get some breakfast." she flew out of tinkers nook to go to the pixie cafe. Little did she know that a surprise was waiting for her.

As Periwinkle flew out of her flower house she saw Rosetta blooming the flowers. "I have to tell her the news. After all she is my best friend." The young fairy raced to her friend not wanting to wait one more second. "Rosetta I need to tell you something!" "Calm down sugar. What's all the excitement about?!" Periwinkle took the time to explain to Rosetta everything that happened earlier that day. As soon as she was finished Rosetta was jumping up and down like a frog telling her to hurry so she won't be late for the date. "It's not a date, it's just a friendly meet up." "Sure it is, run along now."

There is chapter 3 sorry it had to be short the next one will be really long plus I'm working on a Tarzan story I'll tell you guys when it would be up

reviews an suggestions are welcome I still can't decide who will get Terence :p


End file.
